Social problem-solving therapy delivered in individual or group counseling sessions shows promise in improving the physical and psychological well-being of family caregivers. However, providing social problem-solving skill training by telephone is a more accessible method because it eliminates the need for family caregivers to travel, assists them to manage caregiving problems in their home, and has the potential to reduce costs by preventing unnecessary institutionalization of the care recipient. The goal of this pilot study is to quantify the impact of social problem-solving telephone partnerships (SPTP) on primary family caregiver outcomes and to determine if certain characteristics of the caregiver and stroke survivor influence these outcomes. A single-blinded, repeated measures experimental design will be used and 60 primary family caregivers will be randomly assigned to either a 1) treatment group that participates in (SPTP) along with usual discharge planning services; 2) a group that receives a sham telephone intervention in addition to usual discharge planning services; or a 3) control group that only receives usual discharge planning services. In the SPTP intervention, a registered nurse will train caregivers over a series of 8 contacts during a 12 week period (initial training followed by weekly telephone contacts for the first month and biweekly contacts the second and third month) to use social problem-solving skills in managing caregiving problems. Primary family caregiver outcomes for the three groups will be compared pre-intervention, during the intervention, and post-intervention. Caregiver outcomes are general health, problem-solving skills, satisfaction with health care, depression, and caregiver preparedness and burden. The data will be analyzed using general linear model techniques such as analysis of covariance (ANCOVA) to examine the research hypothesis and question. Minorities (African American) and women are included in the sample.